I Know What You Did Last Summer
I Know What You Did Last Summer is the first episode of the fifth season of and the ninetieth episode of the series overall. Summary COLLEGE DAYS — After spending the summer enjoying her passionate relationship with Damon, and making sure that Jeremy is adjusting after his return from the dead, Elena is thrilled to move into the dorm at nearby Whitmore College with her new roommate, Caroline. Still believing that Bonnie has been traveling all summer and will soon join them, Elena and Caroline are surprised when a student named Megan shows up and announces that she will be sharing their dorm room. Katherine makes an unexpected appearance at the Salvatore house and pleads with Damon to help her now that she is human and vulnerable to her enemies. Matt and Rebekah return to Mystic Falls after spending a wild summer in Europe, where they met a mysterious beauty named Nadia. Elena can’t shake the feeling that something is wrong with Stefan, and Silas makes a terrifying appearance at the “End of Summer” party in the town square. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore/Silas * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (voice only) Guest Cast *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes *Olga Fonda as Nadia *Rick Worthy as Rudy Hopkins *Hayley Kiyoko as Megan King *Kendrick Sampson as Jesse Co-Starring *Sabrina Mayfield as Dianne Freeman *Hans Obma as Gregor *Max Calder as Student #2 *Jesse Haus as Student #1 *Jason MacDonald as Grayson Gilbert (photo) Trivia *Antagonists: Silas, Nadia, Enzo (unseen) and Gregor. *This is the first episode of the first chapter of Season Five, The Doppelgängers Chapter. *This episode marks the first appearances of Nadia, Gregor, Jesse, Dianne, and Megan. *Elena and Caroline meet Jesse in this episode. *Whitmore College is revealed to be a few hours away from Mystic Falls. *Rebekah and Matt were said to have sent the Mystic Falls Gang postcards from their European trip over the summer. *Bonnie tells Jeremy that she doesn't want to ruin Elena's happiness (as well as the happiness of the rest of her loved ones) by revealing that she died. *Whitmore House is seen for the first time in this episode. ** Caroline and Elena learn that they can't enter Whitmore House because they haven't been invited in by the owner (who is Aaron Whitmore, though they will not know this until The Cell). *Katherine and Silas meet for the very first time in this episode. ** Although Katherine was the one to awaken him in Down the Rabbit Hole by forcing Jeremy to feed him his blood, Silas wasn't conscious enough at the time to be aware of this, and Katherine did not stick around long enough for introductions. *This episode featured the first same-sex kiss in the entire series when Rebekah and Nadia made out in a hotel bed while Matt watched. **Additionally, Matt has his first ever threesome in the series as well with Rebekah and Nadia. However, this is Rebekah's second threesome in the series to date; her first was with Damon and Sage in Break On Through. *Silas reveals to Damon that Stefan is "suffering" just as he had for 2,000 years, alerting him to the fact that Stefan hadn't just left town after graduation as everyone had thought. *Though Damon initially sent Jeremy to take Katherine out of town to keep her away from Silas, the revelation that Silas knew where Stefan was and what happened to him caused Damon to change his mind and instruct Jeremy to bring her back. Katherine, knowing she was being brought to her death, purposely caused Jeremy to wreck the car, injuring them both in the process before she left him for dead. **Fortunately, Damon arrived just in time to feed Jeremy his blood and save his life. *Although Silas is an immortal who feeds on human blood to survive, he does not possess the enhanced physical attributes that vampires have, such as super-speed and super-strength. He also does not possess fangs, as evidenced when he used a knife to slice open Liz Forbes' wrist so he could drain some of her blood into a cup for him to drink. **Possibly as a result of these differences, Silas voiced his dislike of vampires, which he deemed to be nothing more than "disgusting perversions" of him. He then insisted that Liz refer to him as an immortal rather than a vampire, because unlike actual vampires, he is completely invulnerable and cannot be killed by any known conventional means. *Damon offers Katherine his blood to turn her into a vampire again, but though she is sorely tempted, she declines his offer, explaining that since she is the only known person to have ingested the cure, there is no guarantee that she would actually awaken in transition, and she is too afraid that she could actually die for good. *Elena and Caroline's new roommate, Megan King, is killed at the party that Elena and Caroline tried to attend. Though they realized upon looking at the state of her body that she had been attacked by a vampire, the head of the Campus Police ruled her death a suicide in an obvious cover-up. *Upon looking through Megan's phone after her death, Elena finds a photograph of Megan with her adoptive father Grayson, indicating that the two knew each other. *The End of Summer party in Mystic Falls took place in this episode. *Silas uses his psychic powers to force everyone at the End of Summer party to stand motionless and silent as he killed Bonnie's father Mayor Hopkins in front of them. **Though it would not become known until the next episode, Silas also used his immense mind control abilities to compel the entire crowd to contact him in the event that they come across Katherine or her whereabouts. Body Count *Megan - drained of blood, killed by Enzo (unseen). *Rudy Hopkins - throat slit, killed by Silas. Continuity *This is the first season premiere to feature Rick Worthy as Rudy Hopkins. **This was also the last episode to feature Rick Worthy. *Liz was last seen in The Walking Dead. *Nadia was seen last seen through a flashback in Katerina. *This is the first season premiere to not feature Tyler, at least physically. *There is a time jump of three months from the end of Season Four, which occurred in June. *Bonnie and Jeremy reference Bonnie's death on several occasions while debating telling the others about what happened. Bonnie died from overuse of magic in Graduation. *This is the first time since Katerina and Klaus that Katherine Pierce is seen as a human. In those episodes, she was seen as a human in flashbacks to 1490 and 1492, just before she turned herself into a vampire. *This is the first time Katherine has met Silas since she freed him from his tomb on the Island. **This is also the first time Jeremy meets Silas since he was killed by him on the Island. *Grayson and Miranda Gilbert were last seen in'' The Departed'' and were last mentioned in Graduation. *Jenna Sommers was last seen in The Departed and was last mentioned in Stand By Me. *Jeremy claims that he burned the Gilbert House to fake his death in order to get back into school. In reality, it was actually Elena who burned down the house to use as a cover story for Jeremy's death in Stand By Me. *Whitmore College as a whole was last seen in The Five, though it was last visited in Because the Night when Stefan, Caroline and Klaus broke into Shane's office. *Elena and Caroline's new roommate Megan King is killed by an unknown vampire in this episode. In Fifty Shades of Grayson, it's revealed that Enzo is the vampire who killed her. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding House **Forbes House **Steven's Quarry **Mystic Falls High School **Town Square **Mystic Grill *McKinley, Virginia **Whitmore College ***Elena, Caroline and Bonnie's Dorm Room **Whitmore House *Prague, The Czech Republic Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 2.59 million viewers in the USA. *Hashtag during the airing is #TVDCollegeYears Cultural References * is the name of a 1997 horror movie starring Jennifer Love Hewitt, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Ryan Phillippe and Freddie Prinze Jr. The screenplay was written by Kevin Williamson. The screenplay was also based on the 1973 novel by the same name by Lois Duncan. * Supernatural ''(Season 4, Episode 9) also has a episode title with the same name. Quotes :'Stefan: (narrating) "...But our greatest threat is still out there, and he looks... just... like... me." :Bonnie: (narrating) "If Katherine Pierce ingesting the only cure on this Earth and having to live as a human isn't justice, I don't know what is." :Jeremy: (to Bonnie) "It's bad enough you're dead-- now you're a control freak?" :Damon: (to Elena) "You're leaving! You're going to college. You're going to drink cheap beer, and you're going to protest about things you don't care about." :Elena: (to Caroline) "To us. And college, and being functional vampires." :Jeremy: (to Bonnie) "I should get going. The freak who faked his own death can't also be late for math." :Rebekah: (to Matt) "Five-star restaurants in Paris to tapping kegs in a park? Tragic." :Rebekah: (to Matt) "Tell him we had a threesome! He'll understand." :Caroline: (to Elena about Megan) "She has an entire drawer dedicated to organic linen." ---- :(Katherine is drinking Damon's alcohol) :Katherine: "You're gonna have to cut me off soon. My tolerance is a joke now. It's just so... ''glorious."'' :Damon: (amused) "You're miserable." :Katherine: "Please. I'm Katherine Pierce. I'm a survivor." :Damon: You're a liar. Your hair is messed up, your nails are chipped. You're a sad, miserable human being and you want me to turn you. So, here. (Damon bites his wrist and offers it to Katherine) Go ahead. Drink up. I'll kill you, you'll bite the mailman, and you'll be a vampire again. Go ahead. Come on." :Katherine: (looks tempted, but ultimately resists the blood) "I can't, okay? No one's ever taken the Cure before. If I die, there's a good chance I may never wake up." :Damon: (rolls his eyes) "And that would be tragic." :Katherine: "And deep down in that mushy, gushy Elena-loving heart, there's a part of you that doesn't want me to die." ---- :Damon: "If I have to hear the word "doppelgänger" one more time, I think I'm gonna actually have to learn how to spell it." :Silas: "You say you don't believe me, and yet you're mind is spinning at the possibility." :Damon: "A) Get out of my head. B) I think I'd know if my little brother had an evil twin." :Silas: "Oh, we're not twins. See, when I became truly immortal, nature retaliated by creating a version of me that was killable. It's called a shadow self." :Damon: "Well, whatever you are, your plan didn't work. The cure's gone. Now what do you want with Katherine?" :Silas: "I could tell you, but wouldn't be so much more fun if it were a surprise?" :Damon: "You're not getting her." :Silas: "Damon, how well do you know your brother? Do you really think he would leave town for three months without so much as a phone call so you could live happily ever after with the love of his life? Or did you just delude yourself into thinking it would be that easy?" :Damon: "Where's Stefan?" :Silas: "He's suffering, like I suffered. So, call the hunter, bring me Katherine, and then I will tell you where your little brother is." ---- :Damon: "One day. One day where you don't screw it up." :Jeremy: "Leave me alone, Damon." :Damon: "You're lucky you didn't put one of those idiots in ICU." :Jeremy: "Says the guy that once killed me." :Damon: "Yes! In the privacy of your own home, away from prying eyes! Unlike you, who went all hunter in the middle of the hallway. You got expelled, genius." :Jeremy: "Does that mean I don't have to go back to school?" :Damon': ''"I compelled Principal Webber into a very generous three-day suspension. Elena does not need to know about this." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x01 Season 5 Promo 'I Know What You Did Last Summer' (HD) Season Premiere|Impostor Preview The Vampire Diaries Season 5 - "Game Changer" Promo HD|Game Changer Promo The CW - Fall Preview Sizzle HD|Official autumn sizzle The Vampire Diaries - Season 5 Premiere Promo|Promo The Vampire Diaries 5x01 Webclip - I Know What You Did Last Summer|Webclip 1 The Vampire Diaries - 5x01 - I Know What You Did Last Summer - Sneak Peek 2|Webclip 2 TVD premieres in just 3 days! Jeremy + 5x01 Webclip - I Know What You Did Last Summer|Mini Sneak Peak-Jeremy Caroline Forbes 5x01 Webclip - I Know What You Did Last Summer|Mini Sneak Peak-Caroline The Vampire Diaries - Rehash I Know What You Did Last Summer|Re#ash Pictures |-|Screencaps= Delena501-1.jpg Delena501-2.jpg Delena501-3.jpg Delena501-4.jpg Delena501-5.jpg Rebekah TVD 5x01.jpg|Rebekah Matt 6 TVD 5x01.jpg|Matt Nadia TVD 5x01.jpg Rebekah and Nadia kiss TVD 5x01.jpg|Rebekah and Nadia kiss Matt TVD 5x01.jpg Tvd501--0088.jpg Delena501-6.jpg Delena501-9.jpg Delena501-10.jpg Delena501-11.jpg Delena501-12.jpg Katherine TVD 5x01.jpg|Human Katherine Katherine 7 TVD 5x01.jpg|Skittish Katherine Delena501-13.jpg Delena501-14.jpg Delena501-19.jpg Elena 5 TVD 5x01.jpg Elena 2 TVD 5x01.jpg|Elena in the bath Stefan Submerged TVD 5x01.jpg|Stefan submerged Damon and Jeremy TVD 5x01.jpg|Deremy bromance Elena and Jeremy TVD 5x01.jpg Delena TVD 5x01.jpg|Delena still Delena501-27.jpg Delena501-30.jpg Elena and Caroline TVD 5x01.jpg|Elena and Caroline at Whitmore Vampire-Diaries-Season-5-Premiere-Recap.jpg Liz 2 TVD 5x01.jpg|Liz Liz 3 TVD 5x01.jpg|Liz Elena and Caroline 3 TVD 5x01.jpg|Elena and Caroline in their Dorm Room Elena TVD 5x01.jpg Megan TVD 1x01.jpg Caroline TVD 5x01.jpg Caroline 7 TVD 5x01.jpg|Caroline Bonnie 2 TVD 5x01.jpg|Bonnie Bonnie TVD 5x01.jpg Tumblr mu761ckX0y1qcn80zo1 500.png Matt 3 TVD 5x01.jpg Matt 2 TVD 5x01.jpg Liz 4 TVD 5x01.jpg|Liz Silas 4 TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas cuts Liz's wrist Liz 5 TVD 5x01.jpg|Liz Silas 5 TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas Silas 6 TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas Jesse TVD 5x01 jpg.jpg Whitmore.jpg Elena and Caroline 2 TVD 5x01.jpg|Elena and Caroline Jeremy TVD 5x01.jpg|Jeremy Katherine 2 TVD 5x01.jpg Damon TVD 5x01.jpg Damon and Katherine TVD 5x01.jpg|Damon and Katherine Stefan TVD 5x01.jpg|Submerged Stefan Damon 2 TVD 5x01.jpg|Damon in Stefan's hallucination Caroline 2 TVD 5x01.jpg|Caroline Caroline 3 TVD 5x01.jpg|Organic linen? Megan 2 TVD 5x01.jpg|Megan Megan 3 TVD 5x01.jpg|Megan Elena 3 TVD 5x01.jpg|Elena Jesse 2 TVD 5x01.jpg|Jesse Megan 4 TVD 5x01.jpg|Megan Megan 5 TVD 5x01.jpg Silas and Damon TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas and Damon Silas and Damon 2 TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas and Damon Silas and Damon 3 TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas reading Damon's mind Damon 6 TVD 5x01.jpg|Damon Bonnie and Jeremy 2 TVD 5x01.jpg|Bonnie and Jeremy Katherine 8 TVD 5x01.jpg|Katherine Katherine 9 TVD 5x01.jpg|Katherine Silas choking Katherine TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas choking Katherine Silas 10 TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas cut by Katherine Silas 11 TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas Damon 7 TVD 5x01.jpg|Damon Silas and Damon 4 TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas and Damon Silas 12 TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas Silas and Damon 5 TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas and Damon Katherine 4 TVD 5x01.jpg|Katherine Katherine 5 TVD 5x01.jpg|Katherine in the car with Jeremy Silas 3 TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas Rudy TVD 5x01.jpg|Rudy Matt 4 TVD 5x01.jpg|Matt Nadia 3 TVD 5x01.jpg|Nadia Gregor TVD 5x01.jpg|Gregor Matt 5 TVD 5x01.jpg|Matt - darkness TVD 1322.jpg Elena and Caroline 4 TVD 5x01.jpg Elena and Caroline 5 TVD 5x01.jpg|Elena and Caroline Megan with Grayson TVD 5x01.jpg|Megan and Grayson Caroline 4 TVD 5x01.jpg|Caroline Katherine 6 TVD 5x01.jpg|Katherine after the crash Jeremy 2 TVD 5x01.jpg|Jeremy after the crash Bonnie and Jeremy TVD 5x01.jpg|Bonnie and Jeremy Damon healing Jeremy TVD 5x01.png|Damon healing Jeremy after the crash Damon 3 TVD 5x01.jpg|Damon Caroline 5 TVD 5x01.jpg|Caroline crying Elena 8 TVD 5x01.jpg|Elena Caroline 8 TVD 5x01.jpg|Caroline Stefan 2 TVD 5x01.jpg|Stefan Stefan 3 TVD 5x01.jpg|Stefan hallucinates Elena 9 TVD 5x01.jpg|Elena Elena 10 TVD 5x01.jpg|Elena Jeremy 3 TVD 5x01.jpg|Jeremy Damon 4 TVD 5x01.jpg|Damon Rudy 2 TVD 5x01.jpg|Rudy Bonnie 3 TVD 5x01.jpg|Bonnie Silas 13 TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas Silas cuts Rudy's throat TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas cuts Rudy's throat Season-5-First-Images (4).png |-|Behind the Scenes= Collegetvdcarelebon.jpg|Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie Fall-tv-show-spoilers-451.jpg|Elena and Damon Zach_and_olga_fonda_bts_season5.jpg|Matt and Nadia Whitmore-Collage-Set-S5.png |-|Promotional= s030x-o03-vam-110-13.jpg s030x-o03-vam-110-17.jpg s030x-o03-vam-110-29.jpg s030x-o03-vam-110-30.jpg s030x-o03-vam-110-31.jpg 7 tvd7 640.jpg|Elena 1 tvd1 640.jpg 10 tvd10 640.jpg|Elena and Jeremy 9 tvd9 640.jpg|Jeremy and Bonnie 2 tvd2 640.jpg 8 tvd8 640.jpg|Elena and Caroline 4 tvd4 640.jpg 6 tvd6 640.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season Premieres Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five